Can We FastForward?
by captainheart
Summary: Two girls go to sleep and wake to find a man in they're apartment, who is he? Are they even in the right time?  NOT ATU. People going back in time, READ AND REVIEW!
1. 19  2000

"Yo, let me in." Sarah yelled from outside the door of my apartment, I got up and opened the door smiling and let her in. She looked around, "Nice, I like it." she said smiling and putting her bag down. I smiled back and nodded in agreement, "You staying the night?" I ask her cleaning the couch so we could sit down. "Yeah, and if its okay with you can I stay for a week or two?" she asked hopeful. "Of course you can." I said sitting down, "Thanks Lauren." she thanked me. I nodded and we watching t.v for a while, joking making fun of the show we were watching.

"Oh look A Beatles special." Sarah stated taking the remote so I couldn't change it, I sighed and sat back watching the show not as interested as Sarah. I mean I liked the Beatles but not like Sarah she loved them and I knew for fact John Lennon was her favorite one.

"John is so cute, gawd I love him." Sarah said to one in general, I rolled my eyes and smiled when she aw at John joking.

I got up and walked into the kitchen getting water, "Hey what up with that clock?" she asked quietly confused, I turned to her from the kitchen.

"I don't know it just goes backwards. Weird huh?" I said sitting back down next to her, she grabbed it and looked on the bottom, she raised her eye brows in amusement.

"Holy crap this thing was made in 1954." she informed me fascinated, then she smiled started messing with it, she showed me the clock.

It read, 1963 December 18 1:15 pm.

I laughed "wow, you would." I laughed at her changing the time. She smiled and went back to watching the show, I yawned and rested my head on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna sleep on you, okay?" I said closing my eyes, I felt her shake with laughter and say, "Okay." I opened my eyes and went to the other side of the couch and rest my head on the arm of the couch. Soon enough I fell deep into sleep.

Birds chirping woke me up, I yawned and tried to move, I turned my head Sarah fell asleep on me, I shook her waking her up. "Huh? What time is?" I looked my watch and answered her as she sat up.

"9:13." I sat up too and stretched my legs and arms, Sarah cracked her back, "That was loud." I exclaimed she laughed.

"Your not very comfortable." she informed me, every so nicely. I stood up and started walking into my room half to my room I turned to her and shouted, "Hey be ready right now, we're going to meet Tony." I heard her groan and get up. I smiled to myself, and started on back to my room. I opened the door and walked over to my dresser, then I froze as I caught sight of guy sleeping my bed. I covered my mouth before I could scream, and slowed backed out and motioned for Sarah to come here.

She walked over annoyed, "What I'm getting ready aren't I?" she almost shouted at me, I shook my head no and I pointed to my bed, her eyes widen and she screamed. The man shoot up alerted and covered his face as Sarah attacked him with an umbrella. I just stood there in disbelief, "Paulie, we heard a scream!" I turned and saw 3 more boys run in. Sarah turned too and screamed again and froze.

I put my hands up, "Don't hurt us!" I yelled and closed my eyes, everything was silent, I opened one eye and jumped when one of the men we're right in front me, and ended up backing into another. One started laughing, why are he laughing? I blinked, "Are ye okay?" the shortest one asked Sarah, I looked at Sarah, she was still frozen.

I had no idea what to do, "What's going on? Who are you people?" I asked quietly walking over to Sarah. Everyone looked at me and I regretted speaking, "Well ye people attacked me with me own umbre-"he stopped mid sentence, "Ye don't know who we are?"

I shook my head 'no', the man looked insulted and took a breathe then spoke "Love, we're the Beatles."


	2. Our Time

Here's the next chapter!

thank you to EL1Z4B3TH and beatlemaniacnumerouno for reviewing on the first and second day I posted this story. Honestly one of the best feelings ever! thank you so much:)

Have any questions, or ideas feel free to share then.

anyways I probably wont really follow history but I'll try. anyways READ ON.

* * *

The Beatles? I blinked unsure of what to say or do. Sarah's head tilted and then she jumped forward hugging one of them, "Sarah!" I said then pull her back to me.

"Don't you know who they are?" she almost shouted at me, I made a confused face then Sarah rolled her eyes and continued, "Remember what we were watching last night?" I thought back to last night, we were watching... THE BEATLES special.

"Holy shit! Your the fucking Beatles?" I spoke my mind without meaning to.

"Yes, I'm Paul McCartney." one said introducing himself then the others followed his lead, "John Lennon." said the one Sarah had hugged. "George Harrison." said the one who I back into then the shortest one spoke, "Ringo Starr, nice to meet ya."

I smiled at him, "Um, well I'm Lauren and this is Sarah."

Sarah looked down sheepish, "Sorry I beat you with a umbrella." she apologized mummbling.

PAUL POV

I admired that she was sorry, I mean she was truly sorry I could tell, "S'okay, I've met crazy fans, but uh how'd ye get into my flat?" I asked confused only me, John, Ringo, George, and Brian had a key.

"Your flat?" Sarah said looking around, I nodded my head waiting for answer, "What's the date?" Lauren asked quietly as if she didn't wanna know the answer. George spoke, "December 19."

"Year?"

"1963."

"Sarah we're leaving," she said grabbing her wrist and heading out, "Sorry to bother you." soon enough they were gone.

"Well they a bit weird, yeah?" John said taking a seat on the couch, "Not that I didn't enjoy they're tight pants. What a view." John wiggled his eye brows at his statement. George laughed and nodded in agreement, "Speaking of they're clothes why were they dressed like that?" George continued the gossip between him and John.

I could feel myself getting mad, "Hey now! No reason to judge!" I said stopping they're conversion, "Ye know that they were a bit confused." I stated trying to make them understand.

"Has Paulie got a crush?" John chuckled, "Come on which one? I personally like the blonde one, ya' know the one who hugged me." I rolled my eyes and picked up a pillow and threw it at John, though I ended up missing and hitting Ringo.

"Ouch!" Ringo bellowed rubbing his head, John was lost in laughter, George was trying to hold back laughter. "Ah, fuck ye guys." I said heading towards the door.

"Aw, no Paul where are you going?" John said in between laughs, I turned back to him and answered, "To find those birds."

Sarah POV

"Ouch! Let go your hurting me." I yelled at Lauren, she stopped she looked panicked, "What's wrong?" I asked giving her a caring look.

"What's wrong?" she quoted me, "I'll tell you, we're in fucking 1963! And we don't have any money, no place to stay! How are you gonna get back home? TO OUR TIME?" she boomed

I didn't really think about it, but she was right we are screwed and being stuck in this time period was really gonna be hard. Suddenly she started sobbing, we both sat on the curb, I hugged Lauren.

"Are we gonna ever see our family and friends again?" she put her head in her knees, I let go.

"What do ye mean 'our time'?"

I turned around to see Paul walking in our direction, "So?" he said waiting for our answer.

Lauren and I looked at each other, "You won't believe us..." Lauren mumbled like a little kid.

"Maybe I will, now tell me, yeah?" Paul half agreed with us.

Lauren sighed and explained everything to him, and to prove to him she had me guess a couple a songs that weren't out yet.

He starred at us for a while in disbelieve, "She told you wouldn't believe us..." I said standing up, Lauren following my lead.

"No, no its just unbelievable. I need more prove."

Lauren and I started looking for anything that was from our time, Lauren tapped me "I have my cell phone." she stated.

"Well show him!" I demanded, Lauren stumbled over to Paul almost falling on him, he helped her up.

"See?"

Lauren POV

I pick up the phone and showed him an app that would guess your mood, "Just touch it and it'll guess your mood." Paul looked at me like I was crazy but followed my instructions. He touched it and the phone lit up and read 'shocked'.

Paul looked at me, "That's a guess." then he sighed, "I believe ye guys."

Sarah and I smiled at each other, I felt like I accomplished something.

"So you guys have no where to stay?" Paul started the questions, we both nodded yes.

"You can stay in my flat if ye want to." he suggested to us, Sarah looked happy about it but I didn't feel right.

"I don't know, I don't wanna cause trouble." I said slowly.

He starred at me, "Well I feel bad for ye guys, and its really no trouble at all as long you follow the rules."

"Of course, we'll stay with you guys." Sarah said before I could say no.

We walked into the flat, "Hey look Paul found them!" John shouted from the couch. Sarah smiled at him, he winked at her she looked away blushing.

Sarah, Paul, and I spent the next hour trying to explain, that Sarah and I were in fact from the future. We tried our best to ignore the laughs, out bust of "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID" and the jokes of if their were aliens in the future. Soon enough when I showed them my phone they started to finally believe me, but Sarah made them stop believing when she said that the mood app was all a lie. Paul and I starred at her with angry in our eyes, I hit her arm "Right when we're getting some where!" I said, she apologized to me with her green eyes.

"Give me your phone." I followed Sarah's orders and handed it to her, her motioned on the touch screen and she showed the phone to John, George, and Paul. I leaned over to see what was on the phone, "Look at the date." Sarah stated.

The photo was us at the L.A fair a couple of months ago, the three Beatles looked at each.

"Well I believe you." Ringo said sitting back in his chair, George nodded in agreement, then John nodded in agreement too.

Maybe they could help us get back home? Just maybe...

* * *

Well this chapter was longer, please be sure to review it just takes a couple of seconds.

-Lauren


	3. Charmed

I'm gonna try 3rd person of view for a bit, thank you to michelleandjulia, beatlemaniacnumerouno and KyokoHonda94 for reviewing! I went to check to see if i was gonna get another review and I had 2 more so that made me wanna continue:) so here it is:)

* * *

Sarah took a chair next to John, well Lauren was unsure of what to Paul laughed at little at this then ask her to sit down.

Everyone stood quiet for awhile until John asked Sarah, "What's it like? In the future?" Sarah thought for a second, and was just about to speak before George cut her off, "Have you got flying cars? And robot dogs?"

Sarah and Lauren laughed at how seriously he was, "Their cars, but they don't fly. We have computers, and laptops with the internet, OH and we have ipods." Sarah explained.

"What year are you from?" Ringo asked confused at what all this stuff was, "2010." Sarah quickly answer.

George was about to ask another question when Brain came in and made his way into the kitchen which was about a foot or two away from the living room. He made a slow 360 turn to Lauren who was sitting at the bar, he examined her and asked "Who are you?".

Lauren crack a small smiled "Um, I'm Lauren." Brian turned to the boys, "Alright who does she belong to?"

"She's Paul's." John said with his attention to Sarah, Brian rolled his eyes when he saw Sarah sitting on John's lap.

"Is she yours Lennon?" Brain asked eyeing John.

"She belongs to Paul too." he answered.

"We don't belong to anyone!" Lauren said to Brian, "We're just friends."

Brian laughed, "Like these boys could have female friends, without ending up in their pants."

Lauren looked at Sarah, who went from sitting on John's lap to hugging him. If she and Brian were to bet that none of the Beatles could get either of them in bed, she'd probably lose because of Sarah.

Brian rolled his eyes at John, "Alright boys get ready, your going to the studio. Be there in half an hour or else."

(AN: just so you know I'm skipping a head a few months)

"Its been almost 2 months since we've been here, don't ya' think we should like tell a scientist or something?" Lauren asked Sarah, who was laying on her back throwing a ball at the ceiling, Sarah shrugged.

"I don't fink ye should, they'd just poke at ye like lab rats." George said looking up from his guitar, Ringo took a seat on the couch next to Lauren, "Ye should make a list of possibilities, like stuff that would seem right."

John and Paul walked in with huge smiles on their faces, "What are ye two happy about?" George asked crossing his legs, John looked at his legs "Doesn't that hurt yer balls?" he wondered, Sarah busted out laughing as the ball came down and hit her in the face.

"Ouch!" she shrieked in pain, Lauren was the first to ask "Are you okay?" then followed by John, Paul, George and lastly Ringo. Sarah sat up, "I'm sure I'll be okay, but my face hurts, does it look funny?"

"Your left eye is all red and puffy." Lauren informed her as John helped her up, "Let's get you some ice."

Sarah smiled, and followed him to where ever.

Sarah POV

John lead me into the bathroom, "Wait here. I'll get some ice." he said he finished helping me sit on the counter, I nodded and watched as he left the room. I turned to the mirror, my eye was pretty bad but nothing serious, it'd leave a small bruise and that's all.

Soon enough John came back with ice, "You'll be fine." he said looking up and holding the ice to my right eye, I laughed he looked down.

"What?" he asked clueless, making the most adorable face I'd ever seen in my life.

"Wrong eye." I giggled, he made an O with his mouth and move the ice to my left eye.

"My bad." he stated, then made a silly face at me and I giggled more.

Five minutes past by when I finally said, "I think my face is numb." John took off the ice.

"Then its worked." he said as I jumped off the counter, "Lets go back then, I don't want Lauren worrying about me." I said starting to open the door, but he quickly closed it.

"What?" I said confused why he closed it, he pull me closer to him and make our foreheads touch, "Do we _have to _go back? I finally got you alone and now you wanna go back?" I giggled at his comment.

"Well, Mr. Lennon if you had other ideas..." I said playing with his shirt, I looked up to his smile.

"I've got many." he said with smirk now, I smiled "As long Lauren and the others don't know..." I said and kissed him.

He kissed back, and man he is an amazing kisser! I pulled myself closer to him and pushed us against the counter, like I said AMAZING KISSER.

"Hey Sarah you okay?" I heard Lauren yell from the other side of the door.

I pushed John away quickly and opened the door with smiled, "Yeah, much better."

"Good, I was starting to think that you and John ran away and eloped in Mexico." she said smiled at me, I laughed.

"Like that would ever happen!" I tried to act it off, we all walked back to the living room.

I took a seat on the floor, and we watched a show about fashion making rude comments, and talking about the models.

When I could I stole a small look at John and smiled at him, and in return he winked.

* * *

Better? I think so. Any story line you want me to go into? or Anyone's POV you wanna read from?

and to michelleandjulia, I'd like you to know that Sarah is based on a real person:)

oh and REVIEWW!


	4. Almost Lovers

Well heres chapter 4 and thank you for all the reviews! its soo great, anyways you can read now.

* * *

"I'm gonna go to the store, anyone wanna come?" Sarah asked the group of people sitting down making fun of what was on the TV.

"I'll come." John said, George nodded yes to coming too.

"Paul? Ringo? Lauren?" Sarah said, Ringo spoke up.

"I'll go." he said sitting up, Sarah smiled and looked at Lauren then Paul.

"You two staying then?" Sarah asked, Lauren nodded yes.

Paul nodded in agreement, Sarah, John, George and Ringo made there way to door and left.

After a few minutes, of silents Paul began whistling Yesterday, Lauren smiled at him "You wrote that song already?" she asked

"It's just a tune from a dream." he answered, Lauren made an with her mouth.

She then spoke, "Well that tune is going to be a hit."

Paul smiled "How big?"

"You'll have to wait to find out." Lauren said almost teasing him.

Paul rolled his eyes, he knew she wouldn't tell, so he dropped it.

Everything went quiet, Lauren got and made her way towards the kitchen.

"I'm bored." Lauren said from the kitchen counter, Paul looked at her and spoke, "Wanna do something?"

"We can't do anything without you getting chased by fan girls." Lauren explained, Paul looked down.

"Then lets play a game." he said trying to think of game.

Lauren smiled,"Okay, what game?" she asked curious.

"Tag?" Lauren shook her head, "Twistier?" another no, "Cards?" again a no. Paul thought again for a second, "Ever smoked?"

Lauren shook her head no "Once when I was 13, but I coughed my brains out."

"I can teach ye how to smoke." Paul said.

"That'd be really interesting," Lauren thought for a second then nodded,"Yeah okay, teach me."

Paul pulled out two smokes, and lit one then he walked behind her, "Okay so ye hold like this." he said hold then cigarette standing beside her, he handed her the other one. She took hold of it and held it just like Paul did, he smiled.

"Yeah, like that good job." Paul said, Lauren smiled bigger of herself.

"Now when ye take a blow, make it go in your lungs." he explained then added, "Ye breath twice."

Lauren watched as Paul lite the cigarette, Lauren picked it up and tried to smoked it. Paul patted her back as she coughed.

She was on her 3rd try before she finally almost gave up.

"Okay, I failed." she said with the cigarette still in her hand, Paul pick her face up. "Just try again, okay?"

Lauren nodded and once again picked up the cigarette, she starred at it for a second then smoked it once it again holding it for as long as possible. Finally she let the extra smoke out, Paul clapped as Lauren bowed.

"What a great teacher you are." she said to Paul who replied with, "Well ye a great student."then ended with a wink.

Lauren giggled, and took a smoke this time letting out a ring of smoke, Paul copied her actions.

"Mine was better." Lauren teased him pushing him a bit.

"Not even close! Mine was better!" he repositioned himself, to look right at her. Lauren looked down and finished her cigarette off.

"Ye miss home?" Paul asked her curious, Lauren looked up at him.

"Kind of, I try not to think about it."

"Is it selfish to say, I'm happy yer here?"

Lauren smiled with bright eyes, "Not at all."

"And yer friend too, how'd ye met that bird?" Paul asked.

"Well to be honest, we are cousins."

Paul jumped up shocked, "But ye look nothing alike!"

Lauren laughed, "What cause she's blonde and I have dark brown hair? Cause she has green eyes and I have brown? Cause she has lighter skin then me? I'm not dark."

Paul laughed, "Yer cute, why'd ye get so mad?"

Lauren shrugged, "I've been jealous of her green eyes and blonde hair, but I guess it would look funny on me..."

"Like I said yer cute, and beautiful." Paul said walking closer to her.

Lauren blushed, Paul leaned in closer to her, Lauren did the same.

Both were closer then inch from each other.

"WE ARE HOOOME!" John shouted walking in with Sarah, Ringo, and George behind him.

Lauren pushed Paul away hoping no one would see what might have happened. John looked at them, "What's going?" he asked.

Lauren and Paul both spoke at the same time, "Nothing."

* * *

if didnt understand, Paul and Lauren almost kissssed! haha is 3rd person better?


	5. Yes or No?

So this one is shorter but I really wanted to post something because I'm in love with getting reviews, so just remember the more reviews the faster yoou get chapters:)

* * *

Paul stood focused on what he was to do, he walked up to Sarah and sat beside her, she looked at him. "Am I the only one who feels the awkwardness?" she said looking Paul in the eye.

"I need to tell ye something, and don't laugh." he said, Sarah looked around it was just them two, 'It must be important.' Sarah thought and straighten her self up. "What is it Paul?"

He took a breath and spoke, "I like Lauren."

"Everyone likes Lauren, she's very nice." Sarah said taking a sip of her drink.

Paul shook his head, "No! I mean I like like her."

Sarah jumped and down in her seat, "Seriously?"

Paul nodded yes, "Ye think she'd say yes if I asked her out?" he questioned hoping for a positive answer from Sarah.

Sarah smiled, "Well you two do spend a lot of time together, and when ever I see you guys together she's always smiling real big. I think she'd be opened to it, but if you really wanna be sure I can ask her."

The man thought for a second, "I'll ask her me self, thanks." she smiled as if to say your welcome, and seconds later the room was filled with the rest of the gang.

Sarah smiled at him and walked over to John, Lauren took the seat where Sarah had been sitting, "Hey." she said.

"Hey, what were all ye guys up to? Nothing naughty I hope." Paul said, Lauren laughed at the way he said naughty.

She shook her head and started to explain what was happening, "We were all gonna get lunch but crazy fans saw, John, George, and Ringo and went crazy."

Paul frowned, "Yeah that happens a lot, its not fun but ye get used to it, soon enough you'll be able to run 10 miles without stopping."

Lauren laughed, Paul smiled at her "Can we go for a walk?" he asked her so quietly could only she hear.

"Sure, but let's not go to far I don't wanna get killed for walking with a Beatle."

Paul stood up, "Hey, Lauren and I are going for a walk." he said to the group then helped Lauren up.

"I'll go." John said, Sarah looked at Paul.

"No John you stay." Paul said to John, Lauren spoke up next.

"I don't mind if he comes along too." she said to Paul, Sarah knew it was time to step in.

"But John I'm gonna need help with dinner." Sarah said to John.

Ringo looked up, "I can help." he offered, Sarah smiled at Ringo then spoke, "That is nice of you to offer but I think I'm gonna need John's help."

"But Ringo just said he could help." Sarah rolled her eyes at John, and pulled him away mumbling "Trust me John you won't help anyone if you go."

Paul and Lauren left before John could come back.

Five minutes into the walk, Lauren was the one to speak first "So why'd you wanna speak to me?"

Paul looked at her, "Um, may I ask ye something?"

"Shoot." she said.

"Well I like ye a lot, and I need to know if ye like me." Paul said coming to a full stop.

Lauren looked down, she didn't know what to say...

* * *

OHHH does lauren like him back? well you're gonna have to wait to find to out;) stayyy tune folks.


	6. Girl, Interrupted

Here's the next chapter, enjoy:)

* * *

Lauren smiled at Paul, "Paul I..." she started to say but stopped when she saw a two maybe three fans spot them, "Is that Paul McCartney?" they screamed then ran towards them. Which caught other girls attention and the mob ran towards them.

Paul cursed under his breath, "Shit." then he spoke louder and grabbed Lauren's hand, "Come on!" they both started running. Soon enough they stopped about a block away from Paul's flat, they were breathing heavy.

"We should get home." Lauren said to Paul, Paul nodded in agreement both stood up straight and made their back to Paul's flat. Lauren walked in and flopped down on the couch, John starred at Paul "Thanks for leaving me." Lauren laughed at John's comment.

"We ended up getting up chased by fans, you didn't miss a thing." Lauren said to John.

John walked away, Sarah looked at Paul and mouthed 'Did you ask her?' and in return Paul shook his head yes. Sarah craved in both eye brows and mouthed something again, 'What happened?'. Paul sighed and mouthed 'Nothing.' Sarah looked around, and let it drop she would take care of it later.

The next day, Sarah walked out into the living room and found John sitting down on the couch, she smiled "You're here early." John put his arms around her. Sarah gave him a kiss, and cuddled into him, he smiled proud of himself.

Sarah looked at him, "So why are you here early?" John smiled at her, "To see ye." then he winked, 'I'm so getting lucky tonight.' he thought. John pulled her into a kiss, which soon turned into a make-out session.

"Sarah what the fuck are you doing?" Lauren yelled at the sight of Sarah kissing John.

* * *

so i know this really short its just that i have NO idea whats gonna happen next and i dont know what to do with this story! but i plan on finishing it for sure.

i just need help with ideas and such:)

- lauren


	7. Gone

This shortest chapter I've written out of the two stories I've wrote, but I'm proud of it, but also kind of scared it doesn't make sense.

* * *

Sarah jumped back from John, she looked at John then Lauren.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Lauren was gonna be mad about this, she had told her that it wouldn't have been a good idea to date any of them. She would bite her head off, okay that maybe over reacting but still she would at least not talk to her for hours maybe a day, because when Lauren got she didn't yell, or go violent it was the opposite with her. She didn't do anything but make her feel bad, and Sarah hated it, it almost made wish that Lauren would slap her or something.

Sarah stood up to face her, hoping, waiting for her to yell. They just looked at each other, knowing what the other was gonna say, they were in sync like that.

Until Lauen walked out, it had began the anger, the silence, the looks, and something else Sarah hated. Sarah hated that she cause Lauren to be mad, she knew what it was like after anger for Lauren, it was never good.

Paul walked of his room to see, Sarah standing there, he instantly knew something was wrong when he saw Lauren was gone, "Where'd Lauren go?"

Sarah pointed to the door, not talking, she sat down and stared at the coffee table as Paul walked out.

Paul ran half way down a flight of stairs, he looked around spotting Lauren. He was good at spotting people from high place, he could Ringo in a sea of fans which was hard because he was the smallest beatle.

"Lauren!" he shouted.

She didn't look back.

He tried again but nothing.

She was just standing there, Paul cocked his head to the side. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. He ran forward, running down the stairs, and made his way to Lauren.

"Lauren?" he said now walking closer to her, then turning her to him.

She looked sick, seconds later she spoke "Something is wrong with me..." she said starting to fall.

Paul tried to hold her, he tried to catch her, but when she touch his arms she disapeared.

* * *

I got some new ideas:)

REVIEW!

-Lauren


	8. Here

I haven't updated in forever so I owe you guys this. Again no idea what's gonna happen I'm writing whats in my head at moment, now I'm gonna go write a new chapter for my other stories and possible a new a one.

* * *

I blinked what the heck just happened? I looked around and realized I was in Paul's appartment- wait no I'm in MY appartment.

"Sarah?"

Was it all a dream?

No it was way to real to be a dream and beside I was wearing a shirt I'd borrowed from Paul.

How the hell did I get back?

I looked around again, I felt the need to call Sarah but I seriously doubt she has service in 1964.

I went to the couch and flipped out my laptop typing in 'The Beatles' on google I clicked images, I was looking for any pictures of Sarah and them.

One.

I found one.

"No..." I whispered in horror.

The photo showed Sarah and The Beatles walking from a hosiptal, well more like Sarah was in a wheel chair being wheeled by John with George, Paul, and Ringo behind them.

Why though? Why were they walking from the hosiptal? What happened to Sarah?

"I have to get back..."

I started to stand up but noticed a picture of Paul with some girl I couldn't see the girl's face but Paul looked happy. I felt jealous though... why would I feel jealous? I shook the feeling away I had to find a way back then I can deal with that.

I can't care about anything but getting back, not about Sarah and John, not about myself, not about anything.

I stood up and walked out the door, it felt walking out alone over the past few months I had been walking with one of the lads or Sarah. I felt so alone.

"Lauren!"

I turned to Tony running up to me, "Hey Tony."

He rolled his eyes, "You know I hate nick name." I shrugged and went straight to finding the point.

"Need something?"

"I just wanna know why you didn't show yesterday?"

Didn't show? Oh god the day Sarah and I went back we were supposed to meet him, so we disappeared yesterday?

"Sick?" I said although it sounded like a question he nodded and looked my appartment.

"Sarah in there?"

"Actually I was about to ask you if knew where she was at."

"Nobody has seen her since yesterday. Wait has she gone missing?" he sounded worried.

"She's okay, trust me she's in good hands."

SARAH POV.

Paul came running in as I sat with John trying to hold the tears back, "Lauren disappeared!" he shouted.

"What?" I said not believing him as stood up.

"She was standing then she started to fall and I went to catch her and POOF gone."

"HOW CAN SHE BE GONE?" I yelled at him, I couldn't help it.

He shrugged and I looked at window, "Great. I may never see her again."

Then it hit me.

I may NEVER see her again.

"Oh god here come the tears." John said standing up.

And he was right those tears I was building a damn against came out, John was patting my back trying to comfort me but nothing could make this better.

Only Lauren could.

* * *

REVIEW.


	9. Myself

Yes I know long its been and I suck but at least I'm updating now. It's short but I owe something. REVIEW?

* * *

He walked past into my apartment, "No! Tony don't!" I yelled.

"She's not here." he standing in the middle of the room right next to my laptop. "What the hell?" he said noticing the picture onmy laptop.

I stood there how could I explain Sarah in a picture with the Beatles in 1964?

"What's going on?" he asked looking mad.

"I don't really know myself." I said, it was the truth I had no idea how I got back or I got there.

"Then tell me what you know and why my little sister in this picture."

I sat him down and explained what I could I could tell he wanna believe me the picture on the laptop was the proof of it. He looked down, and whispered "Is she trapped?" I could tell tears were filling his eyes.

"Probably." I said, it should've been me to stay not her.

I didn't know what to say so we sat in silence then I decided that staying crying isn't gonna bring her back, "We have to do something." I said to Tony but he looked up with an empty expression.

"What are we going to do? I found out about this and you have no idea what's happening to you."

Then I remembered what Ringo said to us 'Ye should make a list of possibilities, like stuff that would seem right.'

"A list!" I yelled very calm then ran to get a paper and started writing.

1. The clock  
2.

I stopped at two just starring at the paper.

2. Myself.

"YOU?" Tony look at the paper, "What the fuck did you do?" he yelled.

I looked up at him, what did I do?


	10. Here I Go

Yes I know that these chapters have been short and no beatles but the next one should the beatles in it! so yay! the more reviews the faster the next one gets posted.

REVEIW!

* * *

Tony grabbed me and shook me hard making me dizzy, he yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

Losing my balance I fell down when I looked up Tony was crying. He had voilent tears running down his cheeks.

"Just let me explain, okay?" I said calmer then I actaully was, he looked at me his expression was confused, unsure, but he nodded.

"Okay," he paused wiping his tears then finishing the sentence, "Explain."

I sighed and stood up, "I found out that Sarah was dating John, and I don't know something inside just snapped. I mean Sarah is dating Hunter and just because she's in a different time doesn't mean she can cheat. I got mad and started thinking about getting home, all I wanted was to go home and nothing more. Then I feel weird, like drained and then I woke up here."

Tony nodded with his hand to his mouth soon he spoke, "So you're saying since you wanted to go back you came back here."

"That's my best guess." I answered, Tony let out small smile.

"Then you just gotta go wanna go back. Go on give it a try." he said.

I nodded and began thinking about going back to The Beatles and Sarah. She needs me, that photo, come on Lauren you gotta go back! I thought and thought for over 10 minutes and was still here.

Tony stared at me, "Come on it can't be that hard."

I rolled my eyes and stared at Tony with a death glare, "Maybe I need motivion?"

Tony smiled, "That's easy, just think about Sarah."

"You don't think I tried?" I said getting annoyed.

"That photo of her in the wheel chair." he suggested.

I sighed, "Tried that one too." Tony looked disgusted at me he scoffed.

"So you don't care about her do you?" he asked with no emotion.

I was shocked at that Sarah and I had always been best friends, "Not true!"

Tony laughed with no humor, "Really? Cause that photo could've been because of you!" he yelled.

"How!" I yelled back at him, "I left!"

"Exactly! You left her alone!" he yelled at me with the viens on his neck pulsing.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled covering my ears trying to tune him out.

"Just image how panicked she musted be right now, how confused, and lonley she is. Thinking about how she might never see her family again."

I imaged her sitting in the living room waiting for me to come back, the Beatles leaving for concerts, and other things. Christmas, Thanksgiving, 4th of July, Halloween, all lone with no one because I can't go back. All because of me. ME!

"Aren't you ashamed? I can never see my little sister again!" he yelled, I closed my eyes.

By now I was crying thinking of Sarah, feeling the most horrible feeling I've ever felt in my life.

Sarah. I thought, I need you right now.

Tony's yelling soon became distance then suddenly it was gone.

"Lauren?"

I looked up to see Sarah standing 10 feet away.

* * *

That's it. Review.


	11. Again

It's not to long but my stamoch started to hurt so im just gonna post it now. enjoy.

* * *

I ran to her and gave her hug, she had tears in her eyes as did I, I smiled at her. It hit me at what Tony was doing to me he giving me motivation, I guess not all motivation is good and even though I felt like shit when he was yelling at me I'm so happy it worked.

"I'm gone five minutes and you're a wreck." I joked though my tears, she smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Five minutes? You were gone a week.." she said looking at me, I looked down this is all so confusing in our time 5 minutes is 5 minutes but here it's week... weird. I looked back up again and took notice of Paul, he was staring at me. I wanted to hug him so _badly_ because when I went back in the very back of mind I was scared I would never see him again.

Sarah suddenly moved out of the way and gave me a smile that _'go get him.' _I smiled back at her and ran to him giving him a hug that almost knocked him off his feet.

"I thought I'd never see ye again." he said to me with happiness in his eyes, I nodded agreeing with him then I did something that shocked everyone, but me and Paul.

I kissed him, and he kissed back.

"How cute! Look at the LUVERS." John yelled clapping, I pulled away and stuck my tongue out at him.

It felt to be back, I felt like I belong here.

"I... uh missed you." I said filling the open air that I wanted so bad to be filled with words. Paul smiled at me and I smiled back, I kissed him again because no one was saying anything. I let out of him a second a later, and noticed something...

"Tony?" I said looking at Tony the boy with black hair standing there just staring at Sarah looking at me when I call his name. I switched my eyes to Sarah who was stunned to her older brother the tears that just calmed down were coming again. She ran to him and hugged him almost knocking her brother

over, he just smiled as he hug his sister. He let out and she was laughing now out of pure happiness.

"How did you get here?" she asked sounding happy as ever. Tony shrugged and pointed to me, everyone looked at me.

"Ye?" George said to me confused, I nodded then spoke to them "Well Ringo to make a list of possibles so that's what I did."

Ringo smiled proud of himself until John hit the back of his head, I laughed at that.

Soon we were inside the apartment talking about what happened well we were a part, Tony also took the time to say sorry to me. I told him it was fine and I was so happy it worked.

"You know with the three months we spent living here with you guys we never went to anything special." I said Paul smiled at me and answered with a question.

"Would ye like too?"

Sarah answered before me "Yes!" she shouted from John arms, which I was fine with now.

"Then tomorrow we'll go to a concert." Paul said.

* * *

REVIEW.


	12. Tonight

Here's a longer chapter I'm trying to put a new plot into the story. hope you enjoy:)

* * *

"JOHN!"

"PAUL!"

"RINGO!"

"GEORGE!"

I latched on to Tony's right arm, as Sarah did the same to his left. Tony himself was trying to stay in place in the middle of these crazy fans. They pushed and pulled each other, even a couple fights broke out all to see John, Paul, George, and Ringo. I'd always known that the fans loved them, but this was berserk. I looked around the crowd taking in the sight of crying girls, fighting girls, and even girls almost fainting. The crowd pushed and pulled us, suddenly the crowd tore Tony from me causing me to almost on a fan behind me.

"Ey! watch it!"

"I'm sorry." I said to girl who had just yelled at me, she wiped off dust on her arm and glared at me. Her light brown eyes looked at me, she fixed her almost blonde hair, and adjusted her shirt that was a bit to tight on her. "Yue should be." she said with anger in her voice, I rolled my eyes at her. I said I was sorry what else does she want from me? "Whot?" she said at me sounding annoyed, I stared at her. "Nothing." I said I didn't want to start anything, she laughed at me "Whot a fucken lair yue are." I looked at her feeling angry, "Fine you wanna know. That's was bitchy of you I said sorry and someone pushed me into you. It wasn't my fault." I said almost yelling, I had just met this girl and I hated her.

"Yur callin' meh a boitch?" she said giving me major attitude, I shook my head and tried to walk away "I don't have time for this." I said starting to look for Tony and Sarah, she turned me back to her and spoke "So now yue don't have time for meh? Whot am I not good enough for yue?"

So much for not starting anything, I thought.

"Ugh, no it's just that I have to find my friends." I tried to explain to her, she still looked offended but she seemed to misunderstand everything I said so there was nothing I could do about that. She backed away, "Well I'm in the same boat as ya I can't find me friend neither." she said with less anger in her voice, I was starting to think she was naturally mad.

"Right, sucks doesn't?" I said to her well looking again for Tony or Sarah, I sighed finding nothing.

"It does, these people are crazay!" she said crossing her arms, then added "I had to punch some girl because she thought she push meh to the see the band, I don't let anyone walk all over meh!"

I laughed, "I've noticed," she gave me a look "in a good way though." I said to her making her look turn into a smile.

"Lauren!" I looked at Sarah running towards me, I smiled at Sarah. "We lost you! I'm glad we found you though!" she said sounding happing. "Looks like yue found yur friend."  
the girl said to me. Sarah look at her, "Hi, I'm Sarah are you Lauren's friend." the girl laughed then looked at me.

"We've only juss met, but we could be friend she hasn't managed to piss meh off completely. I'm Kelly." she said to Sarah then smiled at me.

"Come on then let's get to our seats!" Sarah said pulling us to our seats, soon The Beatles came on and started to play. I had my eyes fixed on Paul the whole time and a few things he winked at me. Sarah and Kelly sang a lot to most of the songs, while Tony and I danced since we didn't know all the words to the songs like Kelly and Sarah. After the concert was over I said goodbye to Kelly giving her my phone number, then we went back stage to met up with the boys.

"Great job guys!" I said walking into the dressing room, I stopped at Paul and gave him a hug. Sarah looked for John but he was no where to be found, she looked disappointed but I could tell she was trying her best not to show it. "Where's John?" she asked trying not to sound interested, George answered her "No idea."

Time went by fast as an hour passed, I talked about meeting Kelly and the screaming fans, George told us about how he had got lost on one song but blamed it on Ringo, Paul talked about the people who work here made them hurry. Ringo went back to what George was saying and they started fighting over who's fault it was until they both decided that it was Paul's fault and that would be the end of it. Paul stood up to fight with this but I just kissed him to shut him up, and Tony started talking about he almost crushed by the fans and how he never wanted to go to a concert but Sarah hit him in the head and told him that was a huge lie.

"Where is John?" Sarah suddenly said standing up ready to start looking for him, she straighten her dress and walked over to another door that lead to another room.

Everyone watched her open the door to the room.

Everyone watched saw John kissing some girl.

Everyone watched Sarah face grow from shocked to hurt to heartbroken.

Everyone watched Sarah run away in tears.

And me? I ran after her, only stopping to slap John in the face and tell him to fuck off.

* * *

Review! tell me your thoughts, and yes there probably is a lot of mistakes but I will correct later.

btw can you guess my favorite Beatle? :D


	13. Face Down

heres the next chapter, hope ya like it.

* * *

"Sarah wait!" I yelled running after her, but she didn't stop she didn't even slow down. "Ugh, Sarah!" I yelled again hoping she would stop. "Oi Lauren, whot's gotten' up her ass?" Kelly ask watching me from a door way. I stop and looked at her then at the path Sarah had just been walking down.

"It's a long story," I said then added "Wanna help me find her?". Kelly nodded and we both went forward calling for her, we walked down streets and streets of endless findings. We both stopped when we heard a girl yelling that sound very similar to Sarah and man's voice replying to each thing of hate.

"I hate you!"

We ran to the voice in hopes of it being her, it was her with John in front of her. "You stupid asshole! I fucking hate you! You think I'm some stupid Bimbo and that you can get anyway with anything!" she was pushing John over and over again repeatingly into a wall. Finally he held her arms to her side so she couldn't do it anymore. "I can explain, let me explain." he said trying to stay calm. I stood her in shock, unsure of what to do I looked at Kelly she had the same expression as me. I looked back at Sarah and John, she looked very angry since she couldn't do anything she spit in his face, let her go to slap her. Hard and fast leaving a red hand mark on her white face. That's when I sprang forward, and punch him in the face as hard as I could, I would have done more if Kelly hadn't held me back.

"You useless piece of shit! You don't touch her ever!" I yelled at him, then went calm so Kelly would let go of me and also so I could go to the aid of Sarah. I hugged her as we walked away from him, when we got a good distance away from him I looked at Sarah's face it was red. Kelly flinched when she took a look, "Thot's not good, let's go to my place it's only a block away ya can ice it thore." she said. I nodded agreeing if we didn't ice it now it could be a balloon in an hour, I think.

"Come in, sit on the couch. I'll go git' soome ice." she said walking into the kitchen, I sat Sarah down and I took the seat next to her. I was shocked to see her laughing a bit, "What?" I asked her. She shrugged her smile fading "I actually thought he liked me, he wanted me. He never liked me, I thought I was different, I'm so stupid." she said looking down at her hands in the lap. I frowned, I hated seeing her this way. "No you're not. Trust me. Fuck him you don't need him." I spoke trying to make her feel better.

"I can't, I think I love him." she said looking at me in the eyes, Kelly came in just then and handed her a bag of ice and sat in an arm chair. "Ya don't love '(h)im, it's just a phase. He's treating ya nice and ya like that not (h)im." Kelly explained, it made perfect sense although she'd never agree.

"I should call Tony, he must be worried." Sarah said changing the subject, I looked at Kelly we mentally agreed that she didn't wanna believe this even though it could be the truth. She stood up and dialed the number to my/Paul's apartment.

"Hey Tony, no I'm fine. Promise, where am I? It doesn't matter Lauren and I will be home soon. Do me a favor and make sure John isn't there? Thanks." she hung up and walked over to me. "Can we go?" she asked me, I nodded and thanked Kelly giving her the number to the apartment. I was thankful she didn't ask questions, she must be confused, I was grateful she was going along with this without question or freaking out.

"Thank god you're sa-" Tony broke his sentence when he saw Sarah's face, "What happened?" he asked serious, he'd always been an over protective brother. I could understand why since Sarah was trouble magnet, "Nothing." Sarah replied trying to not talk about it.

"You're lying." he said to her, which was obvious he tried again we both knew that he wasn't gonna stop until he got what he wanted.

"John happened, OKAY? He got mad and hit me." she finally said looking away keeping the ice to her face.

Tony's face grew red with hate, and at that moment John walked in.

Poor unfortunate John, Tony had a good left punch and John had it coming.

* * *

Good ending? sorry they're wasn't much beatles in it. the more reviews the fast the next one comes out!

-Lauren


End file.
